


We Can't Stop it Screaming Out

by platypusesrneat



Series: Steter Week 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comatose Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/pseuds/platypusesrneat
Summary: Steter week: Established Relationship (November 25)





	We Can't Stop it Screaming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my entire first version of this. I will find you, Windows. And I will kill you.  
> I got some inspiration from Muse's "Time is Running Out", hence the title.

His lungs are burning, and his eyesight is blurry at best. Stiles is thrashing, trying to escape the tight hold the creature has on him, but to no avail. Melodic, horrifying laughter rings into his ears.

His thoughts go to Peter and his dad. He’ll never watch Buffy with Peter again, or argue with his dad about his health. No more fancy wine (Peter always called him a heathen for drinking straight from the bottle), and no more listening to Peter sing to him. No more hugs from dad or late night texts. He’ll never hear either of them say “I love you” to him again, or maybe one day hear Peter say “I do.”

He doesn’t want to die. Not when he has so much to live for, so much to do.

Suddenly, pain shoots through his head, and Stiles isn’t thinking at all.

When he wakes up, the first thing he sees is Peter’s dozing form. The man looks worse than Stiles feels, and is holding onto his hand like a lifeline. Stiles has no grasp over how much time has passed, but Peter makes it seem like years. He’s sporting a beard now, rather than the goatee or stubble Stiles is used to. His clothes, too, look much more worse for wear than Stiles can remember ever seeing. But to Stiles, Peter’s tired form is the most beautiful sight imaginable.

“Pe’er,” Stiles croaks out from behind the breathing tube.

Peter’s head shoots up. His mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Instead Peter reaches over the hospital bed and pulls Stiles into a tight hug. He looks down when he feels something wet soak through the thin hospital gown, and his heart clenches when he sees Peter is crying.

“I thought I lost you. The doctors that after a month, the odds that you would wake up were increasingly slim. I just…” Peter’s body starts shaking. “I just couldn’t lose you, no matter the cost.”

Stiles places a hand over Peter’s heart.

“Me too.”

He was in that bed for seven months, he’s told. Every day Peter was there, and any time his dad wasn’t working, he was too. When he asks about Scott, both of them are quick to anger.

“It’s his fault.”

“What do you mean,” Stiles questions, eyebrows raised.

John is quick to agree with Peter.

“He used you as bait again, son. For a kelpie. And kelpies–”

“Drown humans. I know what kelpies do.”

An almost but not quite awkward silence follows, until John changes the subject.

“Y’know, Peter tried everything to wake you up.”

Stiles glances between the two, and finds that his wolf looks embarrassed.

“Like what? Wait, don’t tell me he killed someone! You promised to stop after last time!”

“I’m going to ignore I heard that. No, no murders,” his dad says, a stern look accompanying his words as if to say, “there better not be”. “But he read to you. Your old comic books, classic literature, practically anything he could get his hands on, I think.”

Stiles bites his lip to stop his face from breaking into a huge grin.

“You should have tried erotica.”

The full throated chuckle from Peter is totally worth the groan he receives from his dad.

Stiles catches up in his classes in no time, and is proud to flaunt the acceptance letter he gets in the mail. It makes all of those late night study sessions mean something, like now he has tangible proof that his life is going somewhere. Peter is just as proud as his dad, but he’s also incredibly smug. He knew Stiles could.

The Pack also gets in touch with him and apologize after the word that he’s awake spreads. Stiles still can’t look Scott in the eyes, though. To find out that the person Stiles used to call brother nearly got him killed…

Stiles doesn’t like to think about it, much less speak about it.

Regardless, he’s happy again. Stiles watches Buffy with Peter, and argues with his dad about his health. He drinks fancy wine, and gets called a heathen for drinking straight from the bottle. He hears Peter sing, and oh did Stiles miss that sound. The hugs and the “I love you”s are given more than ever, and most importantly…

“Do you, Peter Hale, take Mieczyslaw Stilinski as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Peter’s eyes crinkle at the corners, and Stiles can’t remember him ever being more beautiful.

“I do.”


End file.
